Dear Journal
by Squishysoo
Summary: Dear journal. Nama gue Amber. Gue tergabung dalam geng f(x) yang isinya fujoshi semua. Kehidupan SMA gue membahagiakan dengan adanya puluhan couple yaoi yang bertebaran. Sampai akhirnya sepupu gue dari Kanada datang dan radar fujo gue berbunyi kencang. KrisTao!


_Dear journal—bukan diary, oke? That's disgusting._

_Nama gue Amber. Gue bersekolah di SM High School, sekolah seni yang menurut gue lumayan kece. Gue udah senior, anak kelas 3. Singkatnya, gue punya kehidupan SMA yang baik-baik aja, gak ada sangkut pautnya sama guru konseling—oke, kecuali kebiasaan gue pakai celana ke sekolah daripada rok, tapi itu bukan masalah, lah._

_Gue punya banyak teman, cewek atau cowok. Gue punya geng, namanya f(x), dan isinya sahabat-sahabat terdeket gue. Kita bisa jadi sahabat karena punya satu kesamaan._

_Kita fujoshi._

_Iya. Kita pecinta yaoi._

_Iya, gue suka ngeliatin dua cowok deket-deketan. Don't judge me._

_Gue sendiri gak tau sejak kapan insting fujo gue muncul. Yang jelas, gue selalu senyam-senyum tiap ngeliat dua—atau lebih—cowok skinship. Kayaknya gue mulai terjebak parah dengan kefujoan gue sejak masuk SMA ini. Jelas aja, ada satu couple legendaris yang siap melegakan segala kehausan gue tentang yaoi, pasangan guru yang gue sama sohib-sohib di f(x) sebut YunJae. Setelah sukses mendapatkan satu folder penuh foto-foto momen mereka, gue mulai mencari pasangan baru yang siap jadi bahan fangirling-an._

_Intinya, gue mendukung hampir semua pasangan di sekolah gue. KyuMin, BangHim, pokoknya banyak. Hidup gue bahagia, karena hampir semua pasangan yang gue suka beneran pacaran alias real._

_Sampai akhirnya sepupu gue dari Kanada datang dan membangkitkan tekad membara yang udah lama gak gue alami._

**.**

**.**

**A fanfiction from Squishysoo!**

**f(x), EXO, or any groups/people mentioned here are NOT mine, okay? They belong to themselves.**

**Watch out! OOC, AU, YAOI, ABSURD! Bahasa tidak baku! Saya sama sekali tidak tahu Amber sifatnya seperti apa, maaf kalau dia benar-benar OOC di sini /OTL**

**But I tried my best! So, I hope you guys enjoy it~**

**.**

**.**

"Amber," panggil salah satu sahabat gue, Luna. "Gue denger sepupu lo dari Kanada pindah ke sini, ya?"

Gue ngangguk sambil mengunyah makan siang. "Yup, dia bakalan tinggal bareng keluarga gue mulai sekarang. Tadi pagi dia udah masuk, tapi dia gak sekelas sama kita."

"Oh, siapa namanya? Yi—_something_, kan? Lo pernah cerita ke kita, dia anak kelas 3, kan?" Krystal menatap gue antusias.

Sekarang kita, f(x), lagi makan siang di pojok kantin, meja khusus yang istilahnya udah kita _booking s_ejak pertama kali masuk SMA. Sekolah ini memang punya banyak geng, dan mereka bakalan duduk permanen di salah satu meja kantin. Ada Super Junior, SHINee, SNSD, f(x), EXO, masih banyak lagi sebenarnya. Kesannya memang saling menjauhi, tapi sebenarnya kita lumayan solid dan tergolong jarang saling cari masalah.

"Namanya Wu Yifan, tapi panggil aja Kris, dan yeah, dia seangkatan dengan kita," kata gue. Mereka mengangguk mengerti, lalu lanjut memakan bekal. Kami ngomongin banyak hal, mulai dari gosip terbaru sampai, yang pastinya tidak pernah absen, momen _yaoi_.

Topik berbau _yaoi _yang lagi hangat-hangatnya adalah EXO, geng anak kelas satu. Ada, sih beberapa senior yang ikut geng itu, Luhan dan Xiumin misalnya, tapi lebih banyak junior di sana. Opini gue yang pertama gue pikirkan saat melihat mereka, s_kinship everywhere_!

"Kalau aja gue gak harus jaga _image_, gue pasti udah teriak-teriak sambil loncat. Lo semua harus tahu, KaiSoo itu maniiis banget!" Krystal memasang ekspresi gemas, tangannya memukul-mukul meja.

_Well, _tadi pagi dia melihat momen salah satu OTP-nya, KaiSoo, di lorong lantai dua. Kai dan Kyungsoo memang tidak—ralat, _belum—_berpacaran, tapi mereka cukup dekat dan radar fujo gue mendeteksi ada percikan-percikan—halah—cinta di antara mereka. Gue gak mungkin lupa cara Kai memandang Kyungsoo dengan penuh kagum, atau senyum unyu Kyungsoo tiap mereka bareng.

Sulli ikut tersenyum lebar, "Mereka memang manis," katanya. "Tapi lo belum lihat SuLay tadi pagi! Suho ngerangkul Lay sambil senyam-senyum melayang gitu. Aaa~ Kenapa mereka harus manis banget?"

"Oalah, yang tadi pagi? Gue juga lihat!" kata gue bangga. "Gue bahkan punya fotonya."

Sulli langsung menjerit sambil meraba-raba kantung celana gue, berniat ngambil ponsel gue tanpa izin. Ya sudahlah. Sambil terkikik, dia mengirim foto momen itu ke ponselnya. "Makasih Amber~!"

Temen-temen gue yang lain Cuma bisa ketawa melihat tingkah Sulli. Kami lanjut berbicara dengan serunya.

Sampai-sampai gue gak sadar Kris sudah memasuki kantin ini dan duduk di meja EXO. Andaikan Vic gak masang tampang cengo, gue gak mungkin sadar.

"Kenapa, Vic?"

"Lho, bukannya itu Kris?"

Gue nengok ke arah yang ditunjuk Vic, meja EXO. Benar, di sana ada sepupu pirang gue yang lagi seru ngobrol sama Lay, seakan-akan mereka udah deket dari dulu. Sulli cemberut, momen SuLay terhalangi Kris.

Dan kejadian spektakuler tiba-tiba terjadi. Gue dan yang lain refleks mangap.

Tao, panda unyu yang terkenal suka bermanja-manja dengan member EXO lainnya, berdiri dan duduk di sebelah Kris. Lengan Kris langsung dia peluk sambil tersenyum manis, dan gue sukses dibuat makin cengo saat Kris menengok dan mengacak rambut Tao sambil tersenyum tipis.

Untuk ukuran seorang Wu Yifan, tersenyum tipis itu sangat spektakuler.

Radar fujo gue berbunyi kencang. _Couple _baru terdeteksi.

Gue suka ini.

**.**

**.**

Gue pulang lebih dulu dari Kris, soalnya dia harus mengurusi hal ini-itu terkait kepindahannya. Tapi otak gue gak bisa berhenti mikirin momen yang gue lihat tadi siang. Gue kenal baik sama Kris, kita sering kontak meskipun dia tinggal di luar negeri. Kris itu dingin, dan dia gak suka sok deket dengan orang gak dia kenal baik. Jadi, gak mungkin Kris bisa tersenyum sebegitu lembutnya pada Tao, yang harusnya baru dia kenal hari ini. Tao juga harusnya bersikap pemalu, mengingat sifatnya yang agak terlihat sinis pada orang baru.

Pasti ada sesuatu di antara mereka. Dan gue, sebagai kandidat kuat calon presiden _fansclub _mereka yang akan dibentuk dalam waktu dekat, berhak tahu.

Waktu Kris sampai di rumah, gue ikutin dia sampai di depan kamar. Gue masih punya hati buat ngasih dia waktu ganti baju. Setelah tiga menit, gue gedor pintunya.

"Apaan?" Kris menatap gue garang, tapi gue udah kebal.

"Gue masuk, ya?"

"Ngapain?"

"Ada yang pengen gue tanyain."

"Tentang apa?"

"Hubungan lo dengan EXO," jawab gue frontal. Kris mengangkat sebelah alis heran, tapi akhirnya dia menyingkir dan ngasih jalan buat gue. Gue langsung duduk di kursi meja belajar dia.

"_So_?"

"Kenapa lo deket banget sama anak EXO?" gue gak suka berbelit-belit, gue langsung tanya intinya. Gue yakin Kris pasti bingung kenapa gue pengen banget tahu kehidupan dia. Gue gak peduli. Demi tegaknya persatuan _couple yaoi_, gue rela dipandang aneh oleh Kris.

Kris kelihatan menimbang-nimbang, kayaknya dia kurang yakin bakalan ngasih tau gue atau enggak. Tapi setelah gue pelototin, dia nyerah.

"Lo tau kan gue pernah tinggal lama di Cina?"

Gue ngangguk. Terus?

"Di sana gue kenal Lay, Luhan, dan Tao."

Oh, gue suka ke mana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Bisa dibilang mereka temen deket gue. Gue satu sekolah sama mereka waktu itu. Kita gak hilang kontak meski gue balik ke Kanada," kata Kris, mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Jiwa fujo gue mulai bangkit.

"Lo paling deket sama siapa?"

"Gue deket sama semuanya," Kris berbaring di kasurnya, gue maklum karena dia pasti kelelahan sepulang sekolah. "Gue cukup deket sama Lay..."

Gue yakin Sulli bakalan ngamuk kalau dia mendengar perkataan Kris sekarang.

"...gue juga akrab sama Luhan..."

Di suatu sudut Kota Seoul, Sehun merasa terancam.

"...tapi gue paling nyaman sama Tao."

Gue menjerit. Kris sampai jatuh terguling ke lantai saking kagetnya. Masih menjadi misteri seberapa kencangnya teriakan gue sampai-sampai bingkai foto di dinding terjatuh dengan pasrahnya.

"Lo kenapa?!" Kris menggeram, dan kalau situasinya berbeda, gue pasti sudah kabur sebelum dijadikan objek lukisan Kris. Gue kasih tahu, siapapun bakal milih pergi ke kuburan tengah malam daripada disuruh Kris berpose kayang selama dua jam dengan dalih dijadikan objek lukisan—padahal setelah jadi, gambar Kris lebih mirip besi melengkung yang dikasih muka beruang. Sama sekali gak ada mirip-miripnya dengan manusia.

"Gue bahagia, Kris!"

"Gila lo!"

Bodo amat! Gue terlanjur berenang-renang menembus atmosfer saking senengnya. Gue udah bener-bener jatuh cinta sama KrisTao, dan mereka sukses jadi OTP gue hanya dengan satu momen kecil. Itu rekor!

Gue perlu memastikan sesuatu. Gue tahu ada yang aneh dengan hubungannya dan Tao.

Setelah Kris kembali duduk di pinggir kasur, gue pindah buat duduk di samping dia. Dengan wajah serius dan suasana mendukung, gue menggenggam kedua bahunya kencang.

"Jujur sama gue," kata gue sambil menatapnya tajam. Kris sama sekali tak berkutik, dan dia gak punya pilihan kecuali berkata jujur. "Ada yang lo sembunyiin tentang Tao, kan?"

Kris membeku.

"Lo sepupu terdeket gue, Kris," gue sok berkata lembut, supaya dia bisa terbuka ke gue. "Gue tahu banget sifat lo, dan lo gak mungkin sedeket itu dengan orang lain."

Dan terjadilah momen paling membahagiakan dalam hidup gue.

"Gue suka sama Tao. Gue suka sama dia sejak gue masih di Cina. Gue sayang banget sama dia, dan perasaan gue udah lebih dari temen."

Gue refleks memeluk Kris.

Hening.

Gue tersadar dan langsung mendorong makhluk absurd itu ke lantai. Jijik gue. Kris sukses mencium lantai untuk yang kedua kalinya lima menit terakhir ini.

"Apa masalah lo?! Benci banget lo sama gue? Yang meluk pertama siapa, dodol?

"Diam, Kris! Gue gak peduli. Jujur, lo beneran suka sama dia?"

Kris mengiyakan.

"Lo mau pacaran sama dia?"

"...ya."

"Kenapa lo belum nembak dia?"

Kris membuang muka.

"...Kris?"

"...gue gak tau caranya gimana, Amber. Lo tahu sendiri gue _awkward _banget soal beginian."

AKDF;A'AFJ, sepupu gue yang terkenal dan digandrungi cewek-cewek, gak punya pengalaman soal percintaan?

Gue berlutut di depan dia. Kembali dengan wajah serius gue genggam tangan dia. Di saat-saat seperti ini, gue berusaha jadi saudara yang bener-bener berguna.

"Untuk itulah gue ada di sini, Kris."

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, sepulang sekolah, Kris mengajak Tao ke sebuah taman di dekat rumah. Tao setuju saja, apalagi saat Kris janji akan membelikannya es krim. Gue membuntuti mereka dari belakang. Bagaimanapun, gue pengen memastikan lancarnya kejadian ini. Gue bertekad bakalan ngebuat mereka bersatu.

Kris akhirnya berniat menembak Tao.

Setelah curhat ke gue sampai tengah malam, dia berhasil mengumpulkan tekad. Gue bahagia sebagai sepupu sekaligus _fujoshi_. Gue belum ngomong apapun ke sohib-sohib f(x) tentang ini, nanti aja kalau mereka sudah jadian.

Gue bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak, mengintai KrisTao yang duduk di bangku taman sambil tengkurap di tanah. Tidak elit, tapi gue rela demi OTP tercinta.

"Tao," Kris memulai rencana penembakannya. "Bagaimana hari ini? Ada masalah di sekolah?"

Gue belum pernah mendengar Kris berbicara selembut itu pada seseorang.

Tao menggeleng lucu sambil menjilat es krimnya, gue pengen masukin dia ke karung terus dibawa pulang. "Tidak ada, ge. Hari ini menyenangkan! Aku mendapat nilai bagus waktu ulangan matematika, senangnya!"

Gue yakin Kris sedang menahan segala hasrat untuk menyerang Tao sekarang. Siapa yang tahan dengan keimutan _overload _begitu?

"Begitukah? Baguslah..."

Keadaan hening sebentar, mereka sama-sama menghabiskan es krim masing-masing. Gue memanfaatkan momen itu untuk mengambil beberapa foto. Lumayan untuk menambah koleksi.

"Tao."

"Ya?"

Mungkinkah... sekarang?

"Aku menyukaimu."

Gue dan Tao membelalakkan mata. Tao menjatuhkan es krimnya, gue menjatuhkan ponsel—untung tidak membuat suara gaduh. Gue... sama sekali gak nyangka Kris bakalan ngomong tanpa basa-basi. Setidaknya gue kira dia bakalan pakai cara romantis, mengingat panjangnya curcolan dan sesi konsultasi kita semalam. Tao bener-bener keliahat kaget. Lima detik berlalu dan yang ada hanya keheningan.

"Aku udah lama suka sama kamu, sejak kita masih di Cina. Aku pengen ketawa bareng, nangis bareng, pokoknya aku pengen coba semuanya sama kamu."

Gue nahan napas.

"Kamu mau jadi pacarku?"

Gue tiba-tiba ingat perkataan gue sendiri, saran yang gue kasih waktu Kris nanya apa yang harus dia lakukan.

_Lo harus jadi diri lo sendiri. Percaya sama kemampuan lo. Let it flow. _

Gue sadar kenapa Kris sama sekali gak repot-repot menyiapkan ini-itu buat nembak Tao. Dia tidak bawa bunga, atau menghafal puisi cinta. Dia hanya menjadi diri sendiri. Dia menjadi Wu Yifan yang tidak berbelit-belit tapi serius dalam tiap katanya. Dan gue tahu itu yang terpenting.

Tao mengangguk senang, dan hal yang terjadi selanjutnya sukses ngebuat gue _speechless_.

Kris nyengir lebar.

Gue gak pernah lihat ekspresi dia yang itu. Padahal gue udah kenal dia hampir 10 tahun lamanya.

"_Apa yang harus gue kasih waktu nembak dia?"_

"_Kasih aja hal yang belum pernah lo kasih ke siapapun. Lo deket sama dia kan? Berarti dia tahu apa hal yang belum pernah lo kasih ke orang lain. Buat dia merasa istimewa."_

_I'll regret this later,_ tapi gue bangga sama sepupu gue ini.

Tao memeluk Kris ragu-ragu, sepertinya takut akan mendapat respon gak enak. Tapi waktu Kris balas memeluk, Tao tersenyum lebar.

Kris melepas pelukan itu, tapi dia mendekat kembali. Mereka bertatapan.

Apapun yang terjadi setelah itu, gue gak tahu.

Gue cuma bisa senyum sambil menunduk. Sebagai seorang _fujoshi_, harusnya gue udah motret puluhan foto sekarang. Tapi sebagai pendukung mereka, gue pengen gak ada seorangpun, termasuk gue, yang tahu momen ini. Cukup mereka berdua yang tahu. Ini kejadian spesial buat mereka, dan gue sendiri yang bakal memastikan semuanya berjalan mulus.

"Aku juga sangat menyukaimu, ge."

Gue gak bisa menahan senyum.

**.**

**.**

"OMO! Lihat, KrisTao!"

Yang lainnya langsung menoleh pada Luna, dia sendiri sedang memandangi pintu masuk sekolah.

"WAA! Ohmygod, mereka berpacaran?"

"YA AMPUN! Mereka manis bangeet!"

"AMBER! Sepupu lo emang yang terbaik!"

Gue cuma bisa nyengir melihat tingkah f(x). Luna mulai sibuk memotret KrisTao yang berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah sambil bergandengan dan mengobrol akrab.

Kris menoleh sebentar, dan kami bertatapan.

Dia tersenyum tipis. Gue balas tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

_Dear journal—not diary!_

_KrisTao akhirnya jadian, dan mereka sukses jadi OTP gue. Gue bener-bener ikut seneng, sepupu gue akhirnya jadian!_

_Jujur aja, gue salut sama caranya Kris. Harus gue akui, itu sweet. Mereka couple yang unyu parah. Gue gak cerita apa-apa ke f(x), cukup gue orang luar yang tahu. Well, gue emang KrisTao shipper, tapi bukan berarti gue harus mencampuri dan nyebarin kisah pribadi mereka. Yang jelas, gue selalu ada kalau mereka butuh temen curcol. Bayarannya cukup beberapa momen manis kayak yang gue lihat tadi pagi di gerbang sekolah._

_Gue merasa bangga sama diri gue, ternyata gue bisa kasih saran kece buat orang lain, bahkan bikin orang lain jadian._

_Just be yourself._

**.**

**.**

**The End~**

**A/N:**

Haihai, teman! Soo di sini!

Fic KrisTao pertama saya~ Gimana? Saya tahu masih banyak kekurangannya, tapi saya harap temen-temen suka. Tolong beri saya masukan~ Review macam apapun bener-bener penyemangat abadi buat saya!

Makasih sudah mampir! :D

Keep or delete?

**Jakarta 31012014—1823. Squishysoo.**


End file.
